


Constanze, Adrift in a sea of Lesbians, and other short stories

by elevenredpandas



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenredpandas/pseuds/elevenredpandas
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles/short stories, likely to focus mostly on Constanze (because we need more of her) and Diakko.





	1. Constanze, Adrift in a sea of Lesbians

Constanze, Adrift in a sea of Lesbians

This was definitely not where Constanze had expected to end up when she agreed this morning to an impromptu sleepover of the red, blue, and green teams.

Akko had been quite adamant, talking around a mouthful of hash browns, that it had been far too long since all three teams got together for a sleepover, and it being Saturday, tonight was perfect. She'd then begun rambling about taking over blue team's room and pushing Hannah and Barbara's beds together and making a blanket fort, and Constanze had tuned her and the others out at that point, nodding her head occasionally so they'd all think she was still listening, focusing instead on her latest modifications to Stanbot. It turned out sometimes Constanze needed to reach things that were high up, and she was loath to admit, but Constanze was quite short. And honestly, it surprised her that she had taken this long to implement telescopic arms into her helper robot. And-- oh, everyone was looking at her expectantly, Akko with her trademark smile. Time to put that improvisational grit to use. Constanze nodded and gave them all a thumbs-up. This pleased them, and Constanze internally sighed.

“Yay! Okay, see you all at Diana's room after dinner, and don't forget your pajamas!” With that, Akko rushed out of the cafeteria.

“Wait, but Akko, we haven't-- she's already gone.” Lotte sighed. “I suppose it's unlikely she'll get up to too much trouble while we finish our breakfast.”

“This is Akko, she doesn't understand anything but causing trouble. She's like a puppy. Lotte, we need to teach her to stop chewing on everything.” Sucy's predatory grin was firmly in place. Constanze returned to her work just as Diana rushed to defend Akko's honor, or something similar. She really was basically the human equivalent of a rambunctious puppy, though.

 

That evening, Constanze found herself standing outside the blue team's room, bag slung over her shoulder, while she, Amanda, and Jasminka waited to be let in. The other two were still discussing the finer points of “making a proper entrance,” as Amanda called it, when the door opened to reveal an exasperated Diana. Behind her, Barbara and Hannah were coaching Akko through sliding their beds together. No, Constanze decided, that definitely sounded weird when she listed them out of order in her head like that. Hannah and Barbara.

“Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, welcome. Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable, there is plenty of room on the couches.” Diana swept her arm out to illustrate.

“Oh! Hey green team!” Akko snapped her attention from her struggles with the furniture to the newest arrivals, rushing over to give each of them a hug. She lifted Constanze from the ground and spun around, much to her chagrin. While Akko was busy nuzzling her and explaining to Jasminka just how excited she was to have everyone all together again for another sleepover, Constanze watched as Diana quietly cast a spell to relocate the beds, sighing and shaking her head. Sucy, Hannah, and Barbara all snickered, while Lotte did her best not to look awkward.

With the group assembled, everyone got changed and settled in for an evening of snacks, games, and stories. Laughs and hugs and cookies were shared among the nine friends into the early hours of the morning, and Constanze was happy to watch quietly. When yawns took up more conversation time than words, it was decided the group would sleep.

 

And that brought Constanze to where she was now. Or rather, it _didn't_ , but Constanze couldn't remember how she got from Akko's sleepily mumbled “goodnight everybody” to her current predicament. Had she fallen asleep, and this happened while she was unconscious? She was lying among what could only be described as a _**cuddle pile**_. She did her best not to move or disturb anyone while she took stock of the situation. She seemed to be aligned properly with the bed, not that it mattered much, as someone (Amanda?) was lying perpendicular to her, her head nestled in the crook of their shoulder, along the head of the bed. Her legs were resting atop two other someones who were spooning lower down the bed. And her left hand was definitely touching _someone's_ butt, and she really didn't want to try to figure out _whose_ butt it was because she didn't want to spend that much time thinking about her friends' butts. And now that she was aware there was a butt against her hand, she wanted to move it, but if she moved it then they'd _know_ she knew she was touching someone's butt, and Constanze honestly didn't have the fortitude to withstand the awkward conversation that would follow that little revelation, so her only choice was to keep touching that butt. So Constanze resigned herself to her fate of lying perfectly still for the remainder of the night. But then someone gently pet the top of her head.

“You okay, Cons? You're super tense.” It was Amanda, who was indeed the one above her, Constanze noted with some measure of satisfaction. No one gangled quite like Amanda. Maybe that Sarah girl she saw occasionally in the halls. The soft touch continued, and melted away her tension. She couldn't stop the hummed sigh of contentment from escaping her lips. Constanze begrudgingly admitted this all wasn't so bad.

 


	2. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by user SilverSupa.

Cold Hands

Winter was in full effect at Luna Nova Magical Academy. A blanket of snow covered the campus, and many of the students were spending their Saturday afternoon outside in it. Hannah and Barbara were off in a corner of the main field, building a snow witch while Barbara and Lotte chatted animatedly about their favorite winter-themed _Night Fall_ scenes (and Hannah did her best not to be jealous). Constanze had constructed a snow fort, complete with automatic snowball launchers, from which her team was doing righteous battle with a few dozen particularly foolhardy students. Soon enough, cheeks flushed and noses running, the young witches would return to their rooms to warm up, but for now they were content with playing in their winter wonderland.

Diana was not among the witches enjoying the snow. She had more important things to do with her Saturday afternoon than catch a cold. She was in her team's room, curled up on one of the sofas under a blanket. She had a mug of freshly made hot cocoa on the coffee table which she took occasional sips from. She was absorbed in reading a particularly interesting book. Well, she admitted to herself, a particularly interesting book _to her_. Akko had gotten a glazed look in her eyes when Diana had explained its nature to her last night at dinner. Diana sighed contentedly as she cozied herself further into the plush couch, blissfully unaware of the horrors that would soon befall her, for she was too focused on her tome to notice when the blue team door opened and closed without Hannah or Barbara's customary greetings.

Atsuko Kagari was on her way back to her room, sniffling from the cold, when she had a thought. And not just any thought, because she gets a lot of those all the time and Diana said they're usually not great thoughts so she shouldn't just act on every impulse she gets, and Diana's smart and nice so Akko listens to her about these sorts of things. No, she had one of her rare, grade-A, stellar, gotta-follow-through-on-it thoughts. See, Akko had been outside in the snow for a while now, and so she had gotten pretty cold, and she knew Diana had stayed inside reading her book, so Diana would still be comfy and warm, so Akko figured this was the perfect excuse for some warm-Akko-up cuddle time with Diana. And so, Akko made a slight detour from her original path to the red team's room, instead scurrying along toward the blue team's room and her Diana cuddles.

In usual Akko style, upon reaching Diana's room, she entered without first knocking, but in unusual Akko style, caught herself before she could shout out Diana's name, for her target was seated on the sofa in front of her, completely oblivious to her entry. At this point, Akko had another thought. This thought, unlike the previous one, definitely _was_ one of those not great thoughts that Diana warned her against acting on. Smiling impishly, Akko eased the door shut, before slinking over beside the couch, readying her still-cold hands for an attack. Reaching out, awkwardly crouched behind Diana, Akko spoke.

“Hey Diana feel this.”

At the same instant, she placed her hands against the back of Diana's neck. Diana _shrieked_. The book she had been holding, ancient, frail, priceless, sailed across the room as all of Diana's limbs flailed in shock. Regaining some measure of composure, she whirled to face her assailant, visage souring.

“ATSUKO KAGARI”

Just down the hall from their room, Hannah and Barbara froze at the sound of Diana's frightened shriek, turning to one another, hands clasped together. While they considered whether to rescue their teammate or seek aid, their decision was made for them when they heard her followup. Hannah and Barbara silently agreed that now was a good time to visit the library, spun on their heels, and exited the dormitories.

Akko stood transfixed by the awesome sight of a furious and flustered Diana.

“What in the name of- of every one of the Nine Old Witches possessed you to do that!” Diana's blush, from a combination of embarrassment and anger, overtook her entire face. “The nerve! I have told you before, on numerous and varied occasions, that you are not to go barging into others' rooms without showing them the respect and decency to knock first! And that you would then startle me by invading my personal space and _touching_ me with your _freezing_ hands!” At this point, the spell over Akko was broken, and she couldn't contain her laughter at Diana's wild gesticulations. “And would you stop laughing, I am trying to be angry, and you are making it very difficult to be cross with you.” Unfortunately, whatever dignity Diana was attempting to grasp slipped away, as Akko's giggles proved infectious. Diana covered her face with her hands, sighing. “Akko, what am I going to do with you?”

“I mean, you could warm me up with cuddles.” Akko's eyebrows and shoulders shrugged at the same time. “It's super cold outside.”

“Is _that_ what this was about? Akko, I feel like I should not have to tell you this, but you don't have to freeze yourself _or me_ in order to convince me to cuddle with you. Simply asking will suffice.”

“Okay then yeah, will you cuddle with me?”

Diana sighed before sitting back down and holding her arms wide

“Very well, but you will keep your hands _away_ from me.”

“Yay!” Akko hopped up and down. “Oh, and is that hot cocoa? Can I have some?”

“Yes it is, and no you may not. Cocoa is for well-behaved witches who do not wage temperature warfare on their friends.”

Akko got comfortable against Diana, leaning back against her chest.

“If you would, Akko, the blanket.” Akko complied, bundling the two of them up. “Now, where did I set my book?”

“Oh, you threw it across the room. I think maybe it's behind Barbara's bed? It was kind of awesome.”

Diana groaned.

 


	3. Something Quiet, Gentle, Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened so quietly, so gently, so comfortably, that Diana didn't notice until it was too late.

It happened so quietly, so gently, so comfortably, that Diana didn't notice until it was too late. The revelation came as she reread a paragraph for the fourth time without having absorbed any of it. Her eyes lost focus on the page in front of her and she shifted her gaze up as her mind ran a mile a minute. When did this start? How had she not noticed sooner? How had Diana Cavendish missed something this big?

“Huh.”

Diana was seated on the sofa of blue team's room, rereading a treatise on healing magic. Hannah and Barbara, her roommates, were off enjoying the sunny weekend afternoon elsewhere on Luna Nova's campus. A tea set was on the low table before her, two half-finished cups on their saucers. Dozing gently against her side, curled up under a blanket, with her head resting on Diana's shoulder, was Akko, her best friend.

Diana softly closed the musty tome and rested it in her lap, turning her attention to Akko's quietly-snoring form. She called out, tenderly.

“Akko.”

The witch beside her didn't stir. She tried again.

“Akko.”

Akko's half-ponytail swayed back and forth as she nuzzled into Diana's shoulder, then she mumbled.

“Daiana.”

In that moment, Akko's voice rough with sleep, her accent so thick it tasted of matcha, Diana felt like her heart may melt. She smiled as Akko stretched against her and pushed herself up, the blanket falling away from her shoulders.

“Is it time for me to go already,” she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Diana shook her head.

“No, Akko, you're fine. I'm sorry to wake you, but I just experienced a minor revelation, and I was hoping to discuss it with you and ask you a question, if that is alright.”

Diana moved her book to the table in front of them. Akko gave Diana her full attention.

“We spend much of our time together, even when not accompanied by our other friends, yes?”

“Yeah,” Akko nodded.

“And sometimes we–” Diana hesitated briefly, blush coloring her cheeks, keeping her eyes away from Akko “–hold hands when we walk together?”

“Yeah?” Akko quirked an eyebrow.

“And last weekend, you treated me to a lovely dinner, just the two of us.”

“Mmmhm.”

“And just last night, as you were preparing to return to your own room, you –” Diana paused again, her blush now fully overtaking her face and ears “ –kissed me.”

“Oh, uh, ye–yeah, I did that, we did that. Yes.”

Diana turned herself to fully face Akko.

“My question for you, Akko, is this: Are we dating?”

There was a pregnant pause as it became Akko's turn to stare off into space for a moment. Her brows knit and her tongue stuck out to one side in an adorable fashion. Diana thought she could practically hear the gears turn in Akko's head.

“Huh.”

Diana smiled at Akko as she refocused herself.

“Yeah, Diana, I guess we are.”

“Ah, good. I'm glad that’s settled.”

Diana nodded once, emphatically, then turned herself back to the front of the sofa and fetched her book from the table, flipping it back open.

“We still have some time before dinner, if you would like to return to napping.”

Akko gave a little “yay” and snuggled herself back against Diana's shoulder. Diana pulled the blanket back up over the Japanese witch, then rested her cheek against the top of her head. The two spent the rest of their afternoon quietly, gently, and comfortably enjoying each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in August as part of my effort to do something for Diakko Week, but none of the other ideas panned out, so this one languished alone, finished and un-published for several months. Woops. Here we go now, though.


End file.
